Amour inattendu
by MikiSaiyuki
Summary: Avertissement synopsis nul, un amour entre Teppei et Miki qui ne sera pas attendu pour notre heroine!


Ça faisait déjà un moment que l'école avait commencé et ma meilleure amie étant devenu la manager de l'équipe de basket faisant souvent en sorte que j'étais seule pour diner. Parfois les membres de l'équipe m'accrochaient dans les corridors pour que je vienne manger avec eux, parfois j'acceptais et d'autres fois non. Je préferais passer mes dîners seuls à m'améliorer au piano que les écouter parler de leur prochain match.

-MIKIIIIII! Attend moi!

Je me retournai pour voir Saiyuki qui courait dans ma direction. Le sourire sur ces lèvres me donna une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Miki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain?  
-Rien de prévu à part du boulot avec mon père pourquoi?  
-Parfait! Sois prête a 8h15 max! Je vais venir te chercher!  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-Il y a un match et j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes! Surtout que l'on va aller souper après et finit probablement aux arcades! Ça va te changer les idées je suis sure! Allez viens!  
-... oui... oui...  
-Yeah!

Je soupirai comme elle s'en retourna, je la regardais s'en aller et c'est là que ça me frappa. Saiyuki sauta presque au cou d'un grand gars aux cheveux rouges, très souriant, s'était Kagami Taïga, le garçon qu'elle devait avoir en vue. En voyant que je n'étais pas encore partie, ils m'envoyèrent la main tous les deux, je leur répondirent d'un petit sourire et me retournai pour rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain matin je n'avais pas le gout de me réveiller, je savais ce qui m'attendait et ça ne me disait pas trop. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mon sommeil paisible.

-Raf... Allo?  
-Tu es encore couché?  
-Ouais, c'est qui?  
-C'EST SAIYUKI! BAKA! Je t'avais dit d'être prête à 8h15! et tu n'es toujours pas là!  
-... et je t'avais dit que je m'en fichais de tes matchs de basket...  
-Pas moi! Et je te l'avais dit que sa te ferais du bien de voir autre chose que ton stupide d'ordinateur tout plein de formule bizarre!  
-Hey! C'est du boulot ça!  
-J'arrive chez toi dans 5 min! tu es mieux d'être habillé!  
-Je t'emmerde...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime!  
*Click*

Je me levai en laissant tomber mon téléphone par terre, puis m'étirai. Pourquoi je devais aller à son truc encore? Ah oui! Pour me changer les idées... J'avais du boulot moi, bon je suis un peu en avance sur ça. Je crois pas qu'ils vont m'en vouloir pour ne pas continuer un peu aujourd'hui. Le téléphone retenti encore une fois, je l'attrapai avec lâcheté. Cette fois c'était justement le bureau.

\- Maeda?  
\- Oui! Madame! Votre père m'a demandé de vous appeler pour savoir si vous aviez fini avec les documents qu'il vous avait remis hier?  
\- Oui et ils sont déjà envoyés, il va les avoirs avant la réunion de 14 h...  
\- Parfait! Merci Beaucoup!  
\- Dite lui aussi que j'ai fini la paperasse pour le mois prochain aussi et que je suis en train de finir ceux du mois suivant.  
\- Eum... parfait je lui dirais... Vous n'en faites pas trop ?  
\- Vaut mieux que je les fasse d'avances, le connaissant il va en rajouter à la dernière minute.  
-Haha! Vous avez raison! Bon je vous laisse! Merci encore de votre travail!  
-Ouais a plus!  
*Click*

Je lâchai un énorme soupir, finalement je crois que je peux prendre une journée de pause. En me levant de mon lit, j'attrapai des morceaux de vêtements qui avaient ici et là, puis mes lunettes, ça me disait pas trop aujourd'hui de mettre mes verres de contact. Je m'habillai vite faite, bah... un jean et un chandail à pois rose vont faire l'affaire. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain j'ai pu voir ma tête dans la glace, un coup de brosse et se serrai fini, après tout ce n'est qu'un match de basket. La sonnette de la porte retenti, j'ouvris la porte et deux yeux d'un vert perçant me fixèrent exaspérer.

\- ALLER! On va être en retard!  
\- Je peux manger avant?  
\- Oublie ça!  
\- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de prendre mes trucs pis de ramasser quelque chose à manger!  
\- GROUILLE!

J'eut à pêne le temps de ramasser mon sac, mon téléphone et quelque chose à manger, qu'elle était déjà entrain de me tirer à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait que 5''2, mais elle avait ÉNORMEMENT de caractère, et je l'aimais beaucoup pour ça.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par accepter les sortis que je te propose sans jamais être en retard?  
-Deviens un gars et je serais plus qu'à l'heure...  
-Hey! Tu peux pas faire ça pour moi? Ta meilleure amie?  
-Un jour peut-être...  
-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA est fine s'il te plaît!  
-Ton chien de poche n'est pas venu aujourd'hui?  
-HEY! Ce n'est pas UN CHIEN DE POCHE! Taiga-kun s'occupe juste très bien de moi...  
-mouais...  
-Pis si tu ne serais pas aussi à cheval sur ton boulot et l'école tu en aurais peut-être rencontré un toi aussi!  
-Un quoi? Un chien de poche? non merci!  
-Ne sois pas aussi coincés veux-tu! Bon aller on est arrivé!

J'ai pu voir toute l'équipe qui nous attendaient dans les marches, je me sentis un peu mal puisque c'était de ma faute s'ils attendaient. Saiyuki alla se percher au bras de son nouveau chéri, me laissant seule à l'arrière. Je pensai, sur le coup, de rebrousser chemin, mais en y repensant je ne pouvais pas faire sa à Saiyuki. Elle m'en aurait voulu et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse le baboune pendant un certain temps. Je continuai à les suivre jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de nourriture vint me chatouiller les narines.

-Hum... Si on me cherche je vais aller me chercher de quoi manger et aller dans les estrades après! (Miki)  
-Dacodac!(Saiyuki)

Je vis Saiyuki donner un coup de coude dans les cotes d'un des joueurs de l'équipe.

-Attends! je vais aller avec toi chercher à manger!(Grand châtain)

Je lui fis un petit sourire un peu mal a l'aise, il n'était pas obligé de me suivre jusque-là, mais connaissant Saiyuki, elle ne lui a probablement pas laissé le choix. Une fois un peu plus loin du groupe je sentis une atmosphère étrange, je le sentais lui aussi un peu mal a l'aise d'être avec moi. Peut-être que Saiyuki lui avait dit quelque chose de déplacer ou c'était peut-être à cause de moi qu'il était comme ça. Je lui donnais peut-être une mauvaise impression.

-Sa fait combien de temps que tu es amie avec Saiyuki?  
-Depuis la petite ecole aux Etas-unis!  
-Donc vous etes presque soeur?  
-Si on veux...

Il y eux un petit silence où aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire à l'autre, puis je decida de briser la glace.

-Tu sais, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de m'accompagner...  
-Contraire! Je suis content! Ça me permet de te connaitre un peu plus! Tu refuses presque tout le temps de venir trainer avec nous! Tu trouves pas sa ennuyeux d'être toute seule à chaque fois?  
-Parfois je me sens seule effectivement, mais la majorité du temps ça me permet de me perfectionner au piano et avancer dans les travaux que mon père me donne.  
-Tu joues vraiment du piano?  
-Ai!  
-Depuis quand?  
-Je ne sais pu...  
-Et c'est quoi les travaux que ton pere te donne?  
-Il a souvent besoin d'aide avec ces bilan financier et d'autre truc comme ça...  
-Donc en gros tu fais marcher sa compagnie?  
-Mouaip... Haha!

Je me mis à rire à l'idée de me voir à la place de mon père, en même temps ça me fit peur. Au sourire franc que j'avais au visage le très grand châtain qui m'accompagnait eux un grand sourire. Il avait réussi à me faire sourire et je crois que c'était tout un accomplissement pour lui. On arriva au comptoir de nourriture, je fixa le menu pendant un instant et tomba sur le menu pâtisserie. Hum, une bonne brioche a la cannelle! Je commanda ce que j'avais vraiment envie avec une boisson énergisante et regarda le joueur qui m'accompagna, il n'avait rien commander encore.

-Tu n'avais pas faim?  
-Hm oui, mais je sais pas quoi prendre...  
-Est-ce que tu n'as déjeuner?  
-Oui mais j'ai encore faim...  
-Prends quelque chose de léger sinon tu vas avoir des crampes pendant le match!  
-Haha tu as sûrement raison!  
-Bon moi je vais aller m'asseoir! J'espère qu'il reste des bonnes places! je te dis Merde pour le match!

Je le laissa en face du stand et commenca à monter les marches pour aller m'asseoir. Heureusement pour moi y restais des bonnes places, je pouvais bien voir l'équipe de Seirin d'où j'étais. Toute l'équipe était déjà au banc et le grand châtain finit par les rejoindre, il me tourna le dos et j'ai pu voir finalement son nom de famille. Kiyoshi hein... Je vais essayer de me rappeler de son nom à lui! Après tout, c'est le seul qui a pris le temps d'en apprendre un peu sur moi. Bon contre qui ils se battaient? Ah oui! To académie! Il me semble qu'il y avait quelqu'un le dedans que Saiyuki m'avait déjà parler... En tout cas, je regardai le match à moitié, surtout les parties où Kiyoshi jouait, l'autre moitié du temps je regardais mon téléphone, pour voir les e-mails désespérant que mon père m'envoyât, il voulait que je vienne le rejoindre à sa réunion cette après-midi, mais ça me tente pas trop. Je lui répondis que pour une fois que je pouvais avoir conger, il pouvait bien se passer de moi pour aujourd'hui au moins, il n'allait pas mourir à cause d'un petit conger que je pouvais avoir. Le match finit, Seirin gagna 101/100 contre l'autre équipe, j'allai les rejoindres en bas, contente qu'ils aient gagnée. Mais maintenant je ne savais pu trop si j'avais envie des suivres ou retourné chez moi, après tout mon père avait besoin de moi...

-AH! oui c'est vrai! Merci!  
-MIKI! Dit moi que tu as bien regardé le match! C'était trop fou!  
-Mon père ma donner du fil à retorde, mais j'ai réussi à regarder la majoriter!  
-Genial! Puis tout a l'heure?  
-Quoi tout a l'heure?  
-Bah tu sais! Teppei-Kun!  
-Teppei-Kun?  
-Kiyoshi!  
-Ah! oui! Quoi Kiyoshi-San?

Alors qu'est-ce qui s'ai dit?  
-Hum... Pas grand chose, on n'a juste discuter de piano et de bouffe...  
-HOONNNN! Miki! Fait moi pas ç s'il-te plait!  
-Te faire quoi?-Il t'intéresse au moins?  
-SAIYUKI! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps pour les garçon!  
-Mais Miki! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça?!-Arrête tu veux!

Je m'éloignai d'elle et partis de mauvaise humeur, finalement je décida de vraiment rentrer chez moi. Elle m'avait exaspéré avec ces histoires de garçons. Teppei m'attrapa en chemin avec un grand sourire charmeur.  
-Tu viens pas célébrer avec nous?  
-Non j'ai des trucs à faire... Mon père me harcelait! Désoler!  
-Il peut bien se passer de toi cette fois-ci! Allez viens!  
-Non je crois pas...  
-Je te donne des bonbons si tu viens!

Je pouffa de rire. Des bonbons? Il croyait que j'avais quel âge? 10 ans? Saiyuki apparut en arrière de lui avec un air abattu. Elle voulait vraiment que je vienne et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai pas 10 ans et ils sont mieux d'être bon tes bonbons!  
-Génial! Et oui ils sont délicieux!

Son sourire agrandit dun seul coup, il était vraiment heureux que je vienne avec eux et Saiyuki aussi d'ailleurs. Nous commencions tous à marcher vers le restaurant prévu, pendant la marche, Teppei me donna quelques bonbons pour que je puisse y goûter. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bons. Je lui demandai s'il avait des suçons, j'adore les suçons et comme j'étais chanceuse, apparemment, il me sortit le dernier qui lui restait et me le donna. Il me demanda pourquoi j'aimais autant les suçons, je lui ai répondu que j'aimais bien les bonbons que se tètent. À ces mots, il se mit à rougir, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi, mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Nous arrivions finalement au restaurant, on s'assit tous autour d'une grande table, je m'assis presque de l'autre coter de la table pour être sure de ne pas être à côté de Saiyuki. Je savais qu'elle essayerait de me pousser à discuter plus avec le reste du monde, ce qui m'intéressa pas trop. Je restai dans mon coin sans dire un mot, je les écoutais parler du match, ils étaient tous très enjoué de leurs victoires. Je soupirai, puisque a force des entendres je commençais à m'endormir, mais j'essayai quand même de rester réveiller.

-Hey Miki-san! Tu viens aux arcades avec nous apres? (Kagami)  
-Heu...(Miki)  
-S'il-te-plaît!(Teppei)  
-Heu, en fait... je peux...(miki)

Je ne pouvais pu répondre, puisque Saiyuki m'avait tirer de la table. Je crois qu'elle allait me réprimander sur ce que j'allais répondre. Mais j'avais du boulot moi...

-Profites-en pour te faire des amis!  
-Saiyuki... J'ai du boulot... je peux pas rester plus longtemps...  
-Ça peut attendre non!  
-Non! Je ne pourrais jamais être comme toi! Me faire plein d'amis d'un coup! On me tient en laisse! Grâce à moi la compagnie a évité la faillite! Ne faut pas que je les laches maintenant!  
-MIKI! Ton père t'empêché de vivre!  
-S'il te plaît...

Je partis sans rien dire d'autre, je ramassa mon sac rapidement et je ne dis même pas au revoir aux autres personnes qui étaient avec nous. Les larmes allaient bientôt commencer à couler, elle avait raison, je le savais, je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer. Je n'ai pas pu vivre ce que les autres adolescentes vivaient à mon âge. J'agissais comme si j'avais 20 ans de plus... Ce n'était pas normal pour mon âge, pas normal du tout. J'avais déjà tourné 2 ou 3 coins de rue avant que les larmes commencèrent à couler, je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient comme ça. Je me suis arrêté pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits, il fallait que j'arrête mes larmes, je ne voyais plus clair et je commençais à avoir de la misère à respirer tellement mon nez était bouché. Comme j'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna vers lui, c'était Teppei Éssoufler. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment couru pour me rejoindre? Je ne pouvais pas le croire...


End file.
